The effect of Halasz Knife cuts in the hypothalamus on the release of ACTH are being assesed. Preliminary work has shown that a complete neural deafferetation of the basal hypothalamus does not block the release of ACTH caused by several neural stimuli. The proposed experiments are to confirm the early data and to perform a thorough histological study of the Halasz Knife cuts which allow ACTH-releasing information to reach the hypothalamus.